Friends?(RomanoxSpain bromance)
by douevnkiwi
Summary: Lovino is a new student at the 'World Summit', a high school just for foreign exchange students. While there he meets Antonio and they have a big awesome adventure! inb4 no yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Do you think this is a game or something? _I thought as I walked down the hallway with the hyper-active teenage boy. "Come on, Lovino!" He turned around and flashed a bright smile at me.

Today, I was shadowing this wierd Spanish kid named Antonio that was too excitable for his own good. He had dark brown hair, but not as dark as mine, and bright green eyes that held a twinkle in them. He'd insisted on me calling him Toni, but I declined. I didn't want this guy to think we were gonna be friends or anything.

"I'm-a coming!" I snapped and tried to arrange all of my multi-colored binders and notebooks so they wouldn't all fall out of my arms(again). "We're going to be late for our next class! Hurry up!" Even though Antonio's tone seemed like it should have been angry, he was still smiling that obnoxious smile of his. There was even a trace of a giggle in his voice._A giggle._

"You need to calm down.." I muttered as we entered the math room. Antonio didn't notice(not like I was expecting he would, of course), and simply sat down in his seat-right next to the teacher's desk.

Now let me explain something to you really quick- at my old school, sitting next to the teacher's desk was _the_ lamest spot you could ever have. Like, if you sat there,you couldn't pass notes to anyone, had to take your notes meticulously, blah blah blah. It was even worse than sitting in the very first row. You were looked down upon in the community for having that seat- it was even worse than Busby's chair.

"You're the new student, uh...Lovino, right?" The teacher, a tall, brunette woman about 35 stood up from her desk. The nameplate on her desk identified her as "Mrs. Kyra". "Yahuh." I sighed and nodded my head glumly. This was fifth period, and I was already getting tired of introducing myself to everyone. "Lovely to meet you...Class, this is Lovino Vargas. You might know him as Feliciano's brother."

Before the teacher could put me through anymore embarrasment, I stomped off to the only empty seat-behind Antonio, of course. I hate Feliciano. To this day, and until eternity ceases to be, I will hate Feliciano. He is Grandpa's favorite, or was at least until Grandpa went crazy and ran off, he's better at drawing pictures than I am, he's better at writing songs than I am, better at talking to girls than I am, and he's better at making friends than I am. You really have to experience that kind of jealousy to truly understand it...it can drive you crazy.

As Mrs. Kyra went on about stupid math, I doodled in my notebook. It wasn't until the bell had rung that I realized I had not taken a single note, and had absolutly no idea how to do the math homework, as I never learned this at my old school.

Aah, screw it.

"Yay! Lunch time!" Antonio smiled at me and held up his metal lunch box, which was covered with pictures of superheroes. "I brought extra tomatoes today, so we can share them!" Was he five or something? I closed my eyes in frustration. "No, that's fine..I have my own lunch." I pulled mylunch bag out from under my desk to show him, in case he needed proof or something. "Okie dokie!" Antonio kept on smiling, and he continued to ramble on about his friends. "There's Bel-Bel, she's pretty nice, you'd like her! And of course I can't forget Francis or Gilbert, they're like my bestest-"

I struggled to keep the sound of Antonio's voice out of my head and regard him as just white noise, but sadly for me it was not very easy as we walked to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was crowded with tons of kids, yelling and jumping around and all sort of things that kind of made me lose hope in humanity. You see, the school is filled with kids from different countries, all on foreign exchange programs. Including me. Which probably wasn't the best choice, as I'm not the smartest one around Southern Italy(I don't even know why the hell they thought Southern Italy is a country, idiots..). Maybe the administrators wanted me to come because Feliciano went here. Most likely. Jerks.

Antonio lead me to a table near the windows where a couple of other kids were sitting. One was a blonde with a pixie-cut hair style, and I assumed she was the 'Bel-Bel' Antonio had been talking about before. In addition to that, there was an albino kid and a creepy looking guy with blonde hair that went down to about his shoulders.

"You're the new kid, right?" The girl piped up, and I realized, _Hey, that chick's pretty cute._ "Yeah...so what?" I slammed my lunch box down on the table. "Buenas Tardes! And ignore him, he's just nervous because it's his first day and all.." Spain pulled up a chair and sat next to me, that bastard. "Oh,oka!Nice to meet you, uh.." Bel-Bel tilted her head,looking at me. "Lovino." I growled, and took a bite out of my cold slice of pizza. "Bonjour, Monsieur Lovino! I am Francis." The blonde bastard said. Huh. A French accent on a guy named Francis. "Andd I am ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" The albino bastard said and smirked as if he were superior. "Kay." I continued to munch slowly on my pizza, and chew it with as much anger as possible.

Well...these guys weren't that bad. First, get rid of the stupid nickname 'Bel-Bel', give that Francis bastard a hair cut, 'slap ze awesomeness' out of that Gilbert bastard, and maybe just generally get rid of that obnoxious tomato bastard Antonio. I mean seriously, his entire lunch was made out of tomatoes! Who even does that?!

Well...then again, my entire lunch was made up of pizza..

* * *

Oh hi, guys! Thanks for reading! :D and sorry this chapter is kinda short and boring..it'll get better as it goes, I promise!

'Bel-Bel' is Belgium, in case some of you were thinking that she's Belarus, I couldn't find a human name for her anywhere!

and I know...I'm new here, leave me alone about the story set up! :3


	2. Lovino and El Tomato Bastard

The next class after lunch was boring- Social studies. We were learning about America- oh, what _joy! _I couldn't wait for it to get over with as soon as possible. Luckily for me, I had art class next. I generally liked art class, unless Feliciano was in it, of course.

"And anyway, in today's class we will be learning about a style known as 'Pop'." The art teacher, Mrs. Erin, quickly sketched a basic doodle of 'Wonder Woman' on the board. "This is what is known as pop. Your basic superheroes are all pop," I glanced over quickly- and sure enough a big goofy grin was plastered on Antonio's face. "Today, your entire class will be devoted to creating your own superhero! Make sure to include details in the fabric of the clothing, or whatever you are choosing- cape, wings, anything really- and make it slightly realistic and slightly un-realistic," Mrs. Erin went around, her green skirt swooshing everywhere as she handed out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

I began doodling immediatly after I recieved my paper-turns out, art can be pretty fun when you don't have to compete with someone else,much less your stupid younger brother. I started sketching a face for my character, and suddenly got a brilliant idea. It would be the absolutely perfect means of revenge for being such an obnoxious tomato bastard- drawing Antonio as 'El Tomato Bastard'! I smirked and decided it was an excellent plan that needed to be carried out at once.

"That's lovely, Lovino!"Mrs. Erin smiled brightly as she walked behind my seat. Hardly lovely. Antonio's eyes, or what I'd sketched of them, had little trickles of blood coming from the corners. "Thanks," I growled, though I was thoroughly enraged. _Lovely? You call this- my masterpiece- my beautiful portrayal of the agony in this day simply LOVELY?!_

I stood up angrily, ready to defend my picture and tired of the degrading term she had used for it."IT IS _NOT_ 'LOVELY'! IT IS ALL MY HATE, EMBODIED IN ONE SINGLE IMAGE THAT COULD BE USED AS THE NEXT 'STARRY NIGHT'!" Bel-bel, who was sitting next to me, began to giggle, and I felt my face grow red. "A-AH SHUTTUP!" I screamed, as everyone else proceeded to burst out into fits of giggles. My words were true, even you who are reading this story cannot deny the truths of my statement! But even Mrs. Erin restrained her laughter and I restrained the urge to sob hysterically as if I were some stupid little girl. "I like your picture,Lovino! Antonio stretched over from his spot to look at my drawing. "Y-you are not supposed to-a like it!" I growled, or at least tried to(it came out more of a whimper). "Lovino...p-please sit down..you're..uh, disrupting the class,"Mrs. Erin struggled to ask politely, and I sat down on my chair. "They cannot treat me this way..I am the next Claude Monet!" I mumbled to myself, and Bel lightly touched my arm. "Don't worry, I understand your passionate rage.." Her green eyes held a little bit of a twinkle as she spoke to me. I was about to say something about how she wouldn't understand, nobody would ever understand, but right then the bell rang to get out of school.

Thank god- I was about to hurt someone.

I rushed out into the hallway quickly, hoping to avoid a run-in with Antonio.

"Hey, Lovino, wait!" When I heard that obnoxious Spaniard's voice calling after me I sped up some. _nope nope nope no-_ I sighed and stopped as Antonio grabbed my shoulder, a bit too roughly in fact. "That was a really awesome picture back there," He flashed a toothy grin and I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, I suppose," I continued on walking, and of course he followed after me. The 'embodiment of my hate' really didn't seem to have an affect on him. "Hey, so Lovino, what are you doing after school? Me and Gil and Francis are gunna hang out at my place, and I was wondering if you wanna join too, because like I didn't want you to feel left out, ya know?" Antonio started walking down the hallway backwards so he could face me.,

"Sure, sounds good, I guess," I sighed, not really wanting to go, but if Mommy knew she'd yell at me if I didn't go-something about too much computer and not enough socialization. Stupid mommy.

"YAAAY!" Antonio smiled really wide and you could just tell he was really happy. It was kinda weird. He somewhat reminded me of a puppy.

It wasn't until I arrived at his house that I realized what a bad mistake it was of me to say yes to his invitation.

* * *

huehuehue. Hope you like bbies.


	3. Never again

Quick note- Jaime is Portugal, my friend James' oc!)

Antonio's eyes were focused on mine. They were a light green, and stood out from his tanned skin. "What do you think, Lovino?" Our conversation was something about Jaime, Antonio's little brother wanting to join us for pizza. Apparently, Antonio, the obnoxious Gilbert dude, and that rapist Francis all go out to this little pizza place in the middle of town. It's all right, I suppose, but come on. Even I could make pizza better than that. "Oh, uh, what?" I blinked twice- I hadn't really been paying attention to their conversation, just my pizza. Which was awful, and I hated.

"Should we invite Jaime over or not?!" Gilbert growled, impatient. I rolled my eyes. I personally couldn't care less, they were all bastards to me. However, in the spirit of being nice, I shrugged. "Sure," I tried to be as indifferent as possible. I didn't want these louts to think I liked them,but I also didn't want them to think I didn't like them, because I'd end up being that one kid who doesn't have any friends..and I'd been in that position before. Not fun, trust me. "Ohonhonhon, I think you'll get on just fine with him,"The rapist nudged me and I resisted the strong urge to rip his long blonde hair out of his pretty little skull. But I didn't, because that's not what friends do... "Yeah, he's a nice kid," Antonio said without looking up from his phone- I assumed he was texting Jaime to come over.

I set the disgusting slice of pizza down on the plate and spotted something else I hated about the restaurant- a huge silhouette of the country of Italy in mosiac tiles on the floor that were the colors of the Italian flag. Oh, and the signs everywhere claiming they had 'authentic' Italian food. Calling this disgusting shit authentic was comitting treason, at least in my world. Absolutely terrifying. No real Italian restaurant needed to say they were authentic.

"So..you and Bel-Bel,huh?" Francis whispered in my ear, quite suddenly and quite creepily. My eyes bugged out of my head- not because he scared me, but because he'd suggested such a thing. "N-no!"I felt the need to make it very, very clear that Bel was just a girl. Plus, we'd only just met today, and it's not like someone could fall in love in like, 6 hours. Especially me. I don't fall in love. I don't need any stupid girl. "Are you quite sure about that?" He raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow(gay,much?) and smiled. Except..he wasn't really teasing, just asking, which I wasn't really all right with. I was just about to punch him right in the kisser when the tomato bastard interrupted unconvienently.

"Yeah, Jaime is on his way over now," Antonio smiled innocently, as if he hadn't noticed I was busy plotting Francis' demise. "Oh, goodie!" Rapist-boy was distracted away from me for a moment(thank the lawdie), and decided to mess around with Gilbert by pulling his hair.

Ew.

"So, I never got around to asking you...how was your first day of school?" Antonio tilted his head with his eyebrows a wee bit furrowed. Bastard. Acting like he was concerned for my welfare. Acting as if he hadn't spent the entire day talking to me. Damn jerk. Too polite for his own good, he was. "It was-a alright." My accent linked the 'alright' with the was.

I tried to forget about the El Tomato Bastard incident.

"Well, that's good! I'm glad you liked it!" Never mind the fact I didn't come right out and say that I liked it, just go on riiiiight ahead and assume it. Antonio was too much of an optimist for his own good, and I would squeeze that bad habit right out of him like a bug. "Yeahuh." I shrugged- distant and calm. Distant. And. Calm. "Yeah, so I guess you'll be getting your own schedule now, huh?" Antonio sighed like that was a bad thing. "Yeah...I have it with me." I glowered at him-he was not getting anywhere near my schedule. He was clumsy, I'd seen him in action in the hallways. "Mmm...That's good, I guess! Now you don't have to follow me around all day..Well, hopefully we'll have a couple of classes together!" Was that a hint of remorse in his voice? Oh, Holy Day! I'd managed to dim that way too bright smile, finally. And even better, I'd checked the schedule over earlier. Not a single class with him, besides lunch! And lunch wasn't that bad, at least I'd have someone to sit with. I even felt a small trace of a smile starting on my face before I nodded awkwardly in agreement.

"Hey, guys!" A somewhat short dude plopped himself down at our table. He had black hair that was tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck (but most of it was falling out), and green eyes. Ah. So this was the bastard Jaime. He'd arrived rather quickly- hadn't Antonio just texted him like a minute ago? "Hey, Jaime!" Antonio's happy-go-lucky air returned and he grinned at the boy who could have easily been a mirror reflection of himself. "Is this Lovino?" He looked at me, his gaze just as piercing as Antonio's.

"Si," Antonio smiled and put an arm around my shoulder, which caused me to tense up- I absolutely detest human contact. "Yeah, uhm, you know what guys? I really got to uhm go to the bathroom," I stood up quite suddenly, glaring openly at Antonio, and started to stalk off to the bathroom, which was probably equally as offensive as the decor in the dining area. "What's his problem?" I heard Jaime mutter. What was my problem? _My problem? _I wasn't the one going around asking people what other people's problems were, that's for sure. I whipped around to challenge him to a duel-when I came face-to-face with a man with a plate of pasta. A plate of pasta that just happened to splatter all over my shirt. Oh hell no. I was going to have to cut a bitch.

"YOU BASTARD! MY MOMMY IRONED THIS SHIRT FOR ME!" I snarled at him, fists clenched at my sides ready to punch this faggot's lights out. No one messes with me and my mommy. Especially not pussy ass bitches who thought restaurants like this were classy. The man, however, simply stared at me as if I were insane, which maybe I looked like I was, but I really wasn't. He kind of had a dumb look on his face, like Feli, which made me want to kill him even more so. "THIS MEANS WAR." I leaned forward, about to choke him, but I was interrupted(sadly).

"Lovino, are you all right?" Antonio somehow re-appeared at my side with his green eyes wide and his mouth agape and obviously unaware of the current situation."That sauce looked like it was spicy!" While Antonio went on and on, the lout responsible for the flying pasta slowly snuck off to who knows where. I glared at him, and flashed him the finger not really caring how many little kids were around to see. In fact, I hoped they'd mimic me so if they ever saw that man again they could flip him off too.

Karma would get him one day. Or I would, depending on where he lived in the area. Karma lived on the north side of town, and I lived in the south, so I guess we could have divided it up like Northwest and Southeast and stuff.

"I'm fine," I growled at Antonio who was trying to futilely clean off my shirt. "I have others." In all honesty I was slightly upset, this was my favorite, but I could let it slide. "No, that's too messy to wear in public! I have one that I used in gym, and, well..it's not that smelly.."

* * *

In the end, I was bullied into wearing the shirt. When I got into the car, my mom didn't say anything and we never spoke of that day again.


	4. An interesting turn of events

"Hey, Lovino!" Of course. The tomato bastard. I slammed my locker shut angrily. It was only homeroom and I was already getting fed up with him. "Ciao," I said curtly, clutching my books as tightly as possible to prevent any 'accidental' smacks across his smug little face. Antonio smiled down at me, and I realized just how much taller he was than me. And how much I hated it. "Here's your goddamned shirt back." I handed it to him, sighing with as much resentment as possible. "Thanks, Lovino!" Antonio actually looked surprised that I gave the shirt back-he must not have known it upset me to have to wear it.

You don't even want to know what Feli said about it. Ugh. I shudder at this very moment about even thinking of remembering it.

"I'll go throw this in my locker, then I'll meet you in homeroom," Antonio said, looking at the shirt then back down to me. His stupid eyes were glittering, of course, and I didn't even see _how_ that was possible, considering he was looking down to me, head tilted, away from the lights on the ceiling. It was utmost sorcery.

"All right," I nodded in return, adjusting my tie. That was one of the things I hated about this school-we had really stupid uniforms that were also very uncomfy. Made up of a tie, a dress shirt, slacks and fancy shoes, all of the boys were dressed as if going to prom or a funeral or a wedding or something(minus the blazer). It was one of the school's small ways of torturing us- including how they let the girls get away with rolling their skirts half up their asses. "Okie dokie!" Antonio waved and turned on the ball of his heel to get to his locker, and I sped-walked into my homeroom(which was Ms. Kyra's math room).

"Hello, Lovi!" Bel smiled at me from her seat next to mine as soon as I sat down. Great. Another one of these obnoxious louts to deal with. "Hello, Bel," I struggled to plaster a smile across my face and look over at her. She was so...happy. Today her hair was tied back into a ponytail with a green ribbon in it, and a small smile was on her face. "Hey, uhh, Lovino? I was wondering what you got for question 5 on the math homework.." Bel whispered it, her eyes flickering across the room to Ms. Kyra, whom was grading some papers at her desk.

Oooooh..right. The math homework. I flipped through the my math algebra II book, where I'd left my sloppily done homework(that was probably also incorrect, thank you very much), and slyly handed it to her. "Thank you!" Bel sighed, relieved, and copied down the problem quickly, as if she actually trusted what I had put down on my paper. Yeeeah right. Very doubtful.

"Si." I shrugged awkwardly, unsure of what to say next to her as she handed back my paper. Well, luckily for me(or perhaps not so luckily), I didn't need to say anything.

"Feliciano and Lovino Vargas to the guidance office, please?" A heavily accented voice came over the intercom system, nearly causing me to jump up out of my seat. Bel also looked up and then glanced over to me, a questioning look on her face as if she thought I might knew what the hell they wanted from me. I shrugged in a somewhat of an 'innocent' manner(heh, as if I could be innocent!) and got out of my seat, and trotted to the door quickly.

_But what did they want? Were me and Feli in trouble? Maybe they just switched the schedule around for us. What if Mom or Dad got in a car crash or something?! _I asked myself as I speed-walked down the quiet hallway. _At least I got to leave homeroom before the tomato bastard came back._The only sounds were those coming from the homerooms and my own footsteps, and finally Feli's footsteps as he managed to catch up with me. Shit. I already saw enough of him at home, did he really find it needed to talk to me in school, too?

"Lovvviii!" Feli smiled at me- that was one of his most obnoxious traits. Looking back on it now, it's probably what drove me to despise Antonio's trademark grin. "Go away." I growled, glaring at him as if he could see it. Seriously, the kid keeps his eyes closed all the time. I'm actually somewhat surprised he doesn't walk into more objects and hurt himself(at least more than he usually does). "What d'you-a think they-a want?" Feli asked, ignoring my comment entirely. "I don't know." I began stomping down the hall speedily. I was not in the mood for this today.

"Hmm..maybe they have something special planned for us!" Feli laughed, and skipped to catch up with me. "Probably not." Did he not understand that I wanted to walk alone? Weeeeell, of course he wouldn't. He was Feli, completely oblivious to everything and for some reason just utterly adorable to the girls in the school. Just some stupid little insolent slug who refused to leave me alone and never stop torturing me.

* * *

"Hello, boys." The prinicipal, Ms. Karpuski, ushered Feli and I into her office. A grim line of resignation was plastered across her aged face. "Take a seat."

I narrowed my eyes. What was going on here? Ms. Karpuski was acting as if Feli and I had done something very serious(which we did not. [Well, maybe Feli did, but I knew I didn't.]). Feli tilted his head, 'staring' at the principal. It wasn't really staring though, it was more of...uh..it's kind of hard to describe exactly what he was doing, but I'm pretty sure you understand what I mean. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." Ms. Karpuski began, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear carefully. She sent me somewhat of a pitying look-which, of course, pissed me off. I didn't need to be pitied, no matter what had happened. "I'm aware of the fact that your grandfather, Aresenius Vargas, was very close to you boys..and I'm very sorry to have to tell you this..but he was found last night. He had passed away due to a drug overdose."


	5. Antonio stops by

"Dammit." I growled, staring down at the trickle of blood dripping down my arm. Cutting hurt more than I remembered.

All right, so I was cutting! What of it?! There was no other option to get all of these stupid emotions out(besides drawing or writing, but if you're like me and don't do any of that for shit it makes you feel worse than before looking at it). These emotions...ugh. They were a mish-mash of anger, regret, jealousy, and sadness. It was almost as if Pandora had opened her magic box of evil in my head, letting everything but hope out.

And come on, it was only one measly cut. There wasn't that much blood at all,really. It wasn't like before, at my old school..I'd hurt myself worse there. Yeah..the first year of high school really sucked ass for me. Ah, oh well. That's all said and done now, and I'm sure you'd just like me to get on with my bloody story and find out what happens next, huh?

"LOOOVVIII!" Feliciano's obnoxious voice called to me from downstairs. He had more of an Italian accent, I realized. Perhaps that was one reason why girls fawned over him more than myself. Huh. I'd think about that later, when I didn't have to worry about cleaning up this goddamned mess. "TONI'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Oh, so the tomato bastard is 'Toni' now. And he comes over to my house without any invitation. How rude.

Just because I'd been absent for one day doesn't mean I'm fatally ill, thank you very much.

"All right, All right, I'm-a coming," I spoke loudly, wiping the blood off my arm quickly with one hand after licking it. It might sound nasty, but hey, it worked, didn't it?And it's not like I can catch any diseases from myself, huh? I flung the blade across the room and accidently hit the lamp by my computer, knocking it over and onto the floor. Whoopsie. Ah, I could pick it up later. I had a bastard to worry about now.

I trotted down the hall and then stopped. I couldn't be trotting when I saw Antonio, he'd think I was excited to see him or something ridiculous like that. Utter bullshit. I began moving again, this time in a slow gait with my head raised pompously high as I walked down the old creaky wooden stairs, prepping myself to be infuriated by Antonio and his presence in my house.

"Yes, I do think your cat looks a bit ill..." As I arrived downstairs, the first thing I heard was Feliciano and Antonio conversing about the state of the cat. The poor thing had mange, I'd been trying to tell Feliciano that for months now, but he just wouldn't listen to me. Idiot. And why the fuck were they talking about the cat when they could have been talking about me?! Antonio was here to see me, after all, not the retarded cat. BUT WAIT. Something must be wrong with my head- wanting that bastard to talk about me? Was I fucking crazy?!

"Ciao." I approached the island in the middle of the kitchen where Antonio had made himself at home and Feliciano was apparently making some kind of wierd pasta contraption smack dab in the center of the marble counter top. Antonio was fiddling around with a string hanging off his sweatshirt, and he was jiggling his leg under the table, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. Good.

"Oh, hello," He swiveled around on the spinny-chair he was perched upon to face me. Feliciano simply waved without looking up from his beloved cooking. "I just wanted to drop these flowers off, y'know, to say I'm sorry about your grandpa," Antonio held out a vase full of lilies, pink and white. Wow. That was actually..pretty nice of him. Not that I'd ever say that to him. "Err..thank you." I took the flowers a bit roughly from him, and inspected them. Not a single bug. Impressive. Next, Antonio pulled out a card. It was very ornately decorated, with little doodles. I couldn't help but wonder if he'd done them himself. The designs were swirls, dots, triangles, lines, just everything you could imagine, done on a normal piece of computer paper with what looked like a simple pen. The bastard handed me the card, and I glanced inside it.

_I've only known you for a short while,_

_But I am very sorry for your loss._

_Love,_

_ Bel_

Oh. So it was not from Antonio...but from Bel-Bel. That certainly was..interesting. Not like I cared if it was from her, but why did she send it to me? The nicest thing I'd ever done for her is to let her copy a math problem that was wrong! Nothing really important or special! Why did she give a crap if my Grandfather died!? I'd only known her for one week! This was ridiculous. I give up with trying to understand girls.

"Yeah..that was about it..Oh, Gil and Francis say that they're sorry too," Antonio added quickly, and I noticed that a look of worry had replaced his usual smile. That certainly was odd, perhaps he was ill. "Uh, all right," I shrugged, unsure of what to say to him. Hopefully that was the end of what he was planning on saying and doing, because that lamp I'd knocked over was still on and that could be a fire hazard. Mom and Dad'll kill me if I burn their house down again.

Toni stood up from the chair and slung his backpack (which had previously been on the floor by his feet) over his shoulder and did a little shuffle thingy to get past me. "I..I gotta go." He mumbled, just loudly enough for me to hear, which really started to worry me. Wait..worry me? Ugh. I shouldn't have to care about others' problems. "Uhhhh...see you.." I turned around and watched Antonio quickly speed walk to the door,fling it open, and then slam it shut. _Huh, _I thought. _Wonder what his problem is._


End file.
